Un Lutin, C'est Malin
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: [†FINI†][TWOSHOT][Cadeau For Artoung]Noël, les illuminations, le père Noël au nez étonnamment crochu et aux regard mauvais. Mais surtout, les Lutins, avec leurs collants verts! [SLASH]
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

_Cette Histoire parle de relation **HOMOSEXUELLES **! Ne **LISEZ PAS** si cela vous gêne ! _

_De plus, le rating **R **est de rigueur, particulièrement pour la suite de l'histoire !_

_Les personnage ne sont pas à moi. Je n'ai que la rédaction, Anaïs et l'idée du père nowel. Le Draco en lutin est une idée d'Artoung !_

* * *

**Voilà Mon Cadeau de Noël pour vous, mais spécialement pour ma petite Toung ! (Artoung pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris !)**

**Ce os de Nowel, qui n'est malheureusement plus un os, et un cadeau pour toi, de Nowel et d'anniversaire, en avance :) **

**Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fini à temps ç.ç **

**Voici donc la première partie de Lutin !**

* * *

**PS **_IMPORTANT_** : Je sais que j'accumule retard sur retard, mais je n'ai pas, ces temps si, la fibre artistique ou ficeuse ! J'ai faillit, à maintes reprises, abandonner, mais je ne le ferais pas. Je ne sais pas quand mes suites arriverons, je me concentre plus sur mes OS Cadeau en se moment. Pour voir mes avancées il y a mon LJ !(LJ de Zoo)**

* * *

**BON NOËL ET JOYEUSE ANNEE !**

* * *

_**Un lutin, c'est malin.**_

* * *

**Partie I/II**

* * *

À 26 ans Harry Potter était l'un des partis les plus prisé des sorciers d'Angleterre et même du continent européen entier. Il était beau, riche et surtout il était le Sauveur, celui qui avait vaincu. Mais voilà Harry Potter était homosexuel ce qui désolait les filles mais donnait de l'espoir à beaucoup d'hommes.

Il était bien beau de rêver, mais jamais encore le brun n'avait eu de relation suivit. Sa plus longue avait duré un mois et datait de ses dix-huit ans. À présent il se contentait de liaison sans lendemain, aussi triste que cela était.

Cela ne le déprimait absolument pas. Il avait un métier qu'il aimait, il était responsable d'édition chez les moldus et pouvait cajoler comme il le voulait sa filleule chérie et adorée. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Bien sûr il aurait bien voulu d'un corps chaud dans son lit, pouvant le réchauffer la nuit et le torturant de ses caresses.

Le problème étant que la personne qu'il imaginait à cette place était inaccessible et qu'il n'avait aucune envi de le voir se foutre de sa gueule. Et puis quoi encore ! Donc il se contentait de couvrire Anaïs de cadeaux.

Anaïs était la fille de Ron et Hermione. Elle avait tout juste quatre ans et était une fillette des plus éveillé pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents. Elle était petite au teint de pêche, aux cheveux brun soyeux et aux taches de son adorable. Dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire de la malice et de la soif d'apprendre.

Elle adorait jouer avec Tonton Fred et George, embêter Tonton Bill et Tata Tonk, rendre gaga ses deux grands-mères, apprendre pleins de chose folle avec son grand-père sorcier, poser plein de question à Tonton Charlie sur les dragons, regarder Tata Ginny coudre de magnifique robe de princesse dans des tissus brillants et doux et faire des câlins à ses parents.

Mais c'est qu'elle préférait, ce qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout c'était de sortir avec parain. Son parrain était le plus gentil. Il ne la grondait jamais, il l'a couvrait toujours quand elle avait fait une bêtise et lui offrait des montagnes de cadeau. En plus son parrain était un grand homme que tout le monde respectait. Quand ils se promenait tout les deux on les regardaient et Anaïs aimait ça.

Son parrain c'était son fiancé ! Il lui avait promis que lorsqu'elle aurait dix-huit ans il se marierait avec elle. Elle avait même une jolie bague de fiançailles qu'elle ne mettait que pour les grandes occasions de peur de l'abîmer ou pire, de la perdre. Et dire qui lui restait encore 13 ans deux mois et 20 jours à attendre. La vie était réellement trop injuste.

Une chance, c'était bientôt Noël et pour Noël il lui offrait toujours plein de cadeau, encore plus que d'habitude. Et cette année, il lui avait promis de l'amener voir le père-noël qui était de passage au magasin de jouet du centre commercial.

Qui sait, il allait peut être réalisé son plus grand souhait : Avoir 18 ans ! Cela allait être la deuxième fois qu'elle lui demandait cela, mais la première fois elle avait juste reçu un déguisement de mariée. Résulta, elle avait boudé pendant deux semaine. C'était Parrain qui l'avait consolé en lui offrant sa bague de fiançailles !

C'était son parrain le meilleur et il _fallait_ que le père-noël réalise son vœu !

♫♪♫♪♫

Draco Malfoy allait tuer quelqu'un, de préférence son ami Blaise Zabini. Comme il aurait aimé le dépecer à l'aide d'un fin poignard à la lame effilée et pointue, tranchante comme du diamant. Au oui, il aurait vraiment aimé.

Alors qu'il pensait cela il se tortillait le popotin pour finir d'enfiler le sémillant et gracieux collants verts qui lui collaient aux cuisses et aux mollets et qui n'allait pas tardée à mouler impeccablement ses fesses et son intimité.

Qu'on lui rappelle pourquoi il avait parié avec Blaise ? Parce que cela concernait Potter ? Il maudissait le _Sauveur_ jusqu'à la 20° générations. Le seul problème était que le susdit vainqueur était gay. Il le maudissait pour ça aussi. Pourquoi, en plus d'être sexy à un point indécent, Potter était-il Gay ?

C'était vrai quoi ! S'il n'avait été _que _bandant-à-souhait Draco aurait pu se contenter de fantasmer sur lui tout en sachant que le brun était inaccessible. Mais voilà, Potter, n'était pas qu'un putain de beau gosse à damner le Pape lui même, pourtant grand homophobe, Potter _était_ Gay. Et il l'affichait ce con.

Le blond était _sûr _qu'il le faisait exprès, juste pour l'embêter et le faire mourir de désir. De toute façon c'était de _sa_ faute, s'il se retrouvait obligé de jouer les Lutins de Noël pour divertir les petites n'enfants qui venaient voir papa Noël dans le magasin de Blaise.

Il avait de la chance dans son malheur, il était trop jeune pour être le père-noël. _Lui_ n'avait pas eu cette chance.

C'est avec un sourire sadique qui plaça son délicieux bonnet rouge Gryffondor à grelot sur sa tête, et enfila ses superbes babouches, elles aussi rouges et surmonté d'un grelot qui tintait joyeusement à chacun de ses pas.

Lui, au moins lui portait du vert, ce qui sauvait un peu son image. _Lui_ n'avait pas pu faire céder Blaise pour transformer son déguisement. Un père-noël vert, ça n'existait pas.

C'est sur cette pensée mesquine et peu charitable pour celui qui allait porté le costume de père-noël cette année pour le magasin « Au plaisir des jouets » qu'il alla rejoindre son nouveau publique.

♫♪♫♪♫

Anaïs tirait fort sur le bras de son parrain, manquant de lui arracher le bras. Tout autour d'eux brillait. Les décorations avaient été placées depuis un long moment et elles étaient à présent en fonction, illuminant les réverbère, les arbres mais aussi les vitrines des boutiques.

Il avait un peu neigé le matin même et celle-ci était restée, le froid y jouant pour beaucoup. Tout le monde riait, criait. Les pas des gens crissaient sur la neige alors que d'autres s'amusaient à faire des glissades. Les rues grouillaient de monde, chacun chargé de ses paquets.

C'était Noël. Cela se sentait, dans l'atmosphère, dans l'attitude des gens. Tous semblaient sereins, heureux, joyeux. Ou presque… Harry lui faisait la gueule. Il adorait certes sa filleule mais de là à l'accompagner voir le père noël « au paradis des jouets »…. Enfin c'était ça où resté chez Ron et Hermione et écouter des chansons de Noël. Pourquoi donc Hermione était devenue fan de Tino Rossi ?

Pas qu'il n'aime pas Noël ou l'hiver ! Non, loin de là. Ce qui lui déplaisait était la foule. Il détestait la foule. Et il allait être obligé de l'affronté, le père Noël se trouvant dans le centre commercial. Ça allait être dantesque. Il allait aussi falloir qu'ils fassent la queue. Franchement, faire la queue pour voir un pauvre con vêtu de rouge, d'or et de blanc portant une fausse barbe qui devait horriblement le gratter et un costume de mauvaise qualité, c'était risible. Faire la queue pour le nouveau CD de Cher ou de Madonna c'était dix fois mieux et cent fois plus gratifiant.

Enfin non, ce n'était pas vrai. Amené Anaïs voir le père-noël était gratifiant parce qu'elle rayonnait, ses yeux pétillant de bonheur. Alors, rien que pour ça, il affronterait la foule du centre commerciale.

La petite fille le tirait toujours un peu plus fort. Il fallait que le père noël réalise son vœu ! Il le fallait. C'était la nuit rêvée, avec toutes ces décorations et cette effervescence. Et puis Parrain était siii beau dans son long manteau de feutre, le nez dans l'écharpe et les joues rosies par le froid.

Elle aussi était jolie. Sa mère lui avait passé son plus beau manteau. Le rouge en feutre et aux broderies d'or. Et puis elle avait ses petites bottines brillantes, ses collants de laine grise et sa jolie robe de soie. On lui avait même fait des anglaises retenues en couettes par des pompons.

Sa mère avait trouvé que c'était trop, surtout pour une petite fille de quatre ans. Mais sa grand-mère avait tenu à lui faire. Elle allait voir le père noël après tout, avec Parrain qui plus est.

Il lui avait dit qu'elle était ravissante ! C'était vraiment le soir ou jamais ! Le problème c'est que si son vœux se réalisait, se ne serais par avant le 25 et cela faisait trois longs jours à attendre. En plus Parrain Harry n'était jamais là pour Noël. Sa mère disait qui se faisait son dernier coup de l'année. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce que ça signifiait mais ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas là. Et ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout ! Il ne passait que le 26 et ça cassait tout son plan parce que ça faisait encore plus longtemps à attendre. Il fallait qu'elle convainque le père-noël.

♫♪♫♪♫

Il avait froid ! Il gelait. Mon dieu qu'il faisait froid. Pourquoi ne pouvait t-il donc pas mettre une cape ou un truc pouvant lui tenir chaud ? L'autre avait de la chance, son costume était chaud. Dans le sien il se pelait les miches ! En plus il n'avait rien à faire, son collègue s'occupant du passage des enfants. Lui il jouait les potiches.

Il attirait les clients aussi. Cela faisait déjà la cinquième fois depuis une demi-heure qu'on lui faisait une proposition de dîner ou de rendez-vous. Il y avait des filles qui gloussaient en le regardant et des mecs qui le reluquaient. Ils auraient été Potter il leur aurait peut être donné un peu d'attention. … Bon d'accord ! Ils auraient été Potter il leur aurait sauté dessus illico presto. Parce qu'un Potter le regardant comme s'il était un steak était un Potter cuit et près à passer à la casserole.

Non, franchement ! Ce mec était un putain de dieu ! C'était d'ailleurs un juste. À cause de ça il pensait toujours à lui. Pourquoi entendait-il crier « mauvaise foi » tout autour de lui ? C'était vrai enfin ! Il ne pensait à Potter que pour le sexe. Il n'y avait rien de plus vrai… Son nez s'allongeait ? Comment ça son nez s'allongeait ! Mais vous aviez fumé, jamais son nez ne s'allongerait, ça serait la fin des haricots sinon. Son nez était parfait et il allait le rester ! Pour ça il fallait qu'il s'arrête de mentir ! Mais il ne mentait ja-mais… Bon peut être de temps en temps. Mais pas trop parce que ça brouillait le teint.

Au moins il avait un peu de chance dans son malheur, il n'avait pas à entendre les caprices de ces sales gosses. Pas qu'il n'aime par les enfants, nan ils les aimaient bien mais pas quand ils piquaient leur crise « Noël ». Comme si on leur devait tout ! Tsss ! Avait-il fait des caprices lui, durant son enfance ? Nan, évidemment que nan. Il se mettait juste à frapper le sol de ses poings s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait et ça marchait du premier coup. Il soupira à ce souvenir. C'était le bon vieux temps.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées nostalgiques de sa tête. Il se tourna vers celui qui avait eu la _chance ultime_ de jouer à papy gâteau tout habillé de rouge. Draco eu un sourire mauvais. Oh oui _il_ avait eut _tant_ de chance ! Lui qui ad-do-rait les enfants ! Le pauuvvrreeee. En plus il avait du ce boire une potion pour ce faire pousser la barbe et teindre ses cheveux en blanc.

Décidément le rouge lui sied adorablement au teint. C'était magnifique. Et il avait l'air tellement coincé avec ce bébé sur les genoux, essayant de faire le bon vieux papy. Qui aurait cru que je le verrais un jour ainsi. Faudra que je prenne une photo, histoire de l'offrire à son fiancé. Ouais, ça pourrait le faire comme cadeau de Noël. Un album de lui avec plein de gosses sur les genoux, les faisant rire. Hummm décidément je suis un géni. En plus ça limite les dépenses et je suis sûr que ça plaira à Londubat. Non, je ne suis par radin, mais je n'aime pas dépenser des fortunes pour des cadeaux alors que je ne sais même pas s'ils plairont.

_Une petite fille arrive tout près de lui. Elle a l'air impatiente, comme si elle se retenait de ne pas sautiller tout autour de lui en lui hurlant sa commande. Et dire qu'elle ne doit avoir que quatre ans. Pathétique. Le lutin qui travail la place sur ses genoux. Quand elle est enfin bien placé elle se tourne vers moi et sourit à quelqu'un qui se trouve derrière moi. _

_Étrangement, comme poussé par une force occulte, je tourne la tête pour voir celui ou celle à qui elle fait signe. _

_Oh putain de merde des couilles fossilisées de Dumby ! non, c'est pas vrai… dites mois que je cauchemarde… Dites-moi que ce n'est pas Potter… Dites-moi que je ne porte pas de collant ridicule, avec un bonnet ridicule et des chaussures ridicules et tout ça en rouge et vert… Dites-moi qu'il ne me regarde pas avec un putain de sourire surprit mais étrangement moqueur…. Dites-moi que je ne suis par amoureux de ce pauvre con…_

♫♪♫♪♫

Harry s'enmerdait profondément. Cela faisait une heure et demie qu'il avait déposé Anaïs dans la file « père-noël » et elle n'était pas encore sur les genoux de ce pauvre homme qui devait jouer les papis gâteau. Il l'avait laissé seule dans la file parce qu'elle lui avait dit vouloir jouer les grandes dames. Bien sûr il devait rester à proximité. Il soupira. En plus il faisait froid. D'accords lui était bien couvert comparé aux lutins. Celui qui ne foutait rien avait d'ailleurs une très belle croupe… non vraiment ! Et c'était un avis d'expert.

Invariablement son esprit dévia vers les fesses de Malfoy. C'était en admirant celles-ci qu'il avait compris son homosexualité. Il fallait aussi dire que Malfoy était à damner. Il n'y avait pas plus bandant sur terre. C'était le _seul_ mec avec qui il aurait voulu avoir une _relation_. C'était assez évidant quand on savait qu'il _aimait_ Malfoy. Certes c'était dur à avaler mais c'était ainsi. Il avait longtemps cru que ce n'était qu'une attirance _physique_ un peu _collante_. Seulement il c'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas _que_ le cul du blond.

Évidemment, il le voulait ! Il n'était pas un putain de moine ayant promis chasteté et allégeance à Dieu. Il fallait être fou où aveugle pour ne pas désirer Malfoy, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de sa vie ! Ou être un Weasley aussi…Bref, il aimait Malfoy et même si ça le faisait souffrire il en était plutôt heureux. Déjà, il n'avait pas mauvais goût, c'était indéniable, et puis le blond était quelqu'un de bien malgré ce qu'on pouvait en dire et Harry était très fier de voir que l'homme qu'il aimait était digne de confiance, ou presque.

C'était peut être ridicule, surtout de la part d'un homme qui couchait avec ce qui lui passait de passable sous la main dès que son habituelle crampe lui revenait, mais c'était ainsi. De toute manière son « histoire d'amour » était vouée à l'échec. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis au moins trois ans. Il devait être maqué à un gentil aristo qui devait lui offrire des chocolats et des fleurs chaque jours, lui demandant s'il pouvait l'embrasser et tout autre truc tout aussi ridicule. Tsss, lui ne lui aurait pas donné des chocolats et des fleurs tous les jours, il lui aurait donné bien plus ! Une vie palpitante, pleine de luxure, de rebondissement et sans artifice. Malfoy avait perdu beaucoup de chose en acceptant le bellâtre !

Bon, il était un peu de mauvaise foi étant donnée que le blond ne savait pas qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais seulement un peu. Alors qu'il bavait mentalement sur le corps de Malfoy qu'il imaginait très bien, Anaïs montait sur les genoux du Papa Noël avec ravissement. Elle se tourna vers lui un instant et lui fit un sourire éclatant digne de la plus belle pub colgate. Il lui répondit par un signe de la main.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit. Le lutin au cul trop canon c'était retourné et il pouvait à présent admirer les traits de Draco Malfoy. Un Draco qui semblait plutôt surpris et horrifier de le voir là alors qu'il était vêtu d'un costume de Lutin en collant ! Harry ne put que sourire malicieusement face à cette image. Il était évidemment surpris mais il fallait avouer que passé cette surprise, l'envie de s'amuser un peu en titillant le lutin Draco était plutôt présente.

Quand on ne pouvait pas avoir Malfoy on le faisait chier pour compenser. Il pratiquait cette politique depuis le début de sa septième année à Poudlard et même si elle était hautement frustrante elle lui permettait d'être exagérément près du corps parfait du blond. De plus il pouvait ainsi l'admirer à sa guise de près et entendre sa voix même si celle-ci était toujours sèche qu'on elle lui était adressé.

Il allait donc faire sa cure au Draco Malfoy ! Depuis le temps il était en grave manque et puis Harry Potter ne pouvait pas ne pas charrier Draco Malfoy alors qu'il le voyait en collant sexy certes, mais ridicule, soyons réaliste !

C'est donc avec un sourire charmeur mais terriblement moqueur que le brun s'approcha de son ancien ennemi d'école et surtout, amour de sa vie. C'était lui ou ça sonnait réellement guimauve ? Il préférait le terme fantasme nationale de son esprit, somme toute, dérangé.

♫♪♫♪♫

Il en avait marre, il n'en pouvait plus ! On crevait de chaud sous ce foutu costume ! Et dire qu'il avait du se faire pousser la barbe grâce à une potion…Il avait touché le fond ! Déjà que sortir avec un Gryffondor n'était pas bon pour son image, être fiancé avec ce même Gryffondor était un summum, préparé son mariage avec ce même Gryffondor qui s'avérait être Neville Londubat était la fin de sa façade, durement travaillée, mais joué les papis gâteaux pour des mômes ça dépassait l'entendement !

Ces horribles monstres qui demandaient des centaines de choses pour Noël, alors que franchement c'était un jour comme les autre même si Nev essayait de le persuader du contraire. Et puis ça pillait, ça racontait leur vie. Comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un.

Et puis il avait été forcé de se rajouté un faut ventre. Du rembourrage qu'ils appelaient ça. Lui qui était tout en finesse se retrouvait affublé de rembourrage. Où allait le monde ! Il haïssait son neveu pour avoir osé parié sur Potter avec Blaise et de l'avoir entraîné dans son jeu ! Il fallait aussi qu'il torture un bon coup Potter pour porter un tatouage aux creux des reins. L'huile bouillante était une très bonne idée.

L'enfant brailleur qui se trouvait sur ses genoux parti enfin lui laissant un moment de répits. Court moment puisqu'une horrible gosse à anglaises nonnes identifiée fut posé sur ses augustes jambes.

Elle semblait particulièrement contente car ses lèvres formaient un sourire rejoignant ses deux oreilles.. Terrifiant. Elle jeta un regard pardessus son épaule, certainement pour faire un signe à papa ou à maman, mais ça il s'en moquait comme du premier amant de Potter ! (c'est dire s'il s'en foutait, vraiment, tant que ce n'était pas _son_ Gryffondor)

Au bout de quelques secondes il se rendit compte que la petite fille était différente de celles qui étaient passées avant. Elle ne lui avait par encore crier qu'elle voulait la dernière Barbie à la mode avec son Ken-qui-ne-se-nommait-plus-ken et son cheval magique. Elle se contentait de le fixer, les yeux légèrement plissés comme si elle le scannait. C'était franchement dérangeant surtout venant de la part d'une enfant de quatre ans environs.

Alors qu'il allait lui demander son nom elle prit la parole, sur un ton qu'on aurait pu qualifier de péremptoire.

« Pourquoi t'as un nez crochu ? Le père-noël il a un gros nez rouge, c'est ma maman qui me l'a dit ! Et puis t'as pas l'air gentil ! On dirait que tu veux tous nous tuer. Un père-noël c'est gentil et ça fait des câlins ! Toi tu veux même pas nous toucher ! T'es qui ! »

Severus n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de lui dire : « T'es du CIA ? » Mais il se montrait déjà assez en spectacle comme ça. Et puis ça aurait été prouvé qu'il s'intéressait au monde moldu et ça il en était or de question.

« Et bien les parents n'ont pas toujours raison ma (il pouvait le dire, sincèrement il le pouvait ! Il le ferait aussi, si il le ferait. Personne n'en saurait rien, personne… il allait le dire…) pe..petite chéééé..chérie (ouf ! il l'avait fait !) Allez, dis-moi ton prénom ! »

argggggg ! Il voulait se pendre ! mon dieu, un arbre, une corde n'importe quoi ! Il ne voulait pas être un papi gâteau !

« Je suis Anaïs Weasley Granger ! Et toi tu t'appelle comment ? »

………… Coupure momentané du cerveau de Severus Snape. Cette mome était la fille de Granger et Weasley. Elle était une Weasley sans cheveux roux ! Il lui faudrait de l'eau de javel pour se laver. Encore heureux il savait se contrôler ! Enfin le fais qu'elle soit la fille de Granger expliquait déjà pas mal de chose !

« Moi, mais je suis le père Noël enfin ! hohoho ! »

C'était la fin de l'austère maître de potion de Poudlard. La fin des fins.

« Nan, t'es pas le papa nowel ! Ça se vois ! Si tu ne me dis pas qui t'es je me met à crier au secourt et mon parrain y viendra me sauver ! Et puis tu sais mon parrain s'est Harry Potter. »

Elle avait un sourire vainqueur collé aux lèvres et il eut une envie étrange et subite de commettre un meurtre. Elle ressemblait trop à sa mère pour son propre bien. Envie qui disparue de suite quand le nom prononcé arriva jusqu'à ses neurones. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour digérer l'information. Quelques longues et lentes secondes. Le genre de secondes qui s'égrainent au compte goutte. Qui se distillent avec un plaisir et un sadisme infini et délectable avant que l'information éclate durement, faisant apparaître la dure réalité de la vie. Enfin là c'était plus faire face à Potter ou du moins sa présence en ces lieux alors qu'il était vêtu comme un père-noël en _rouge_ !

…. Mais le démon sur patte qui se trouvait sur ses genoux n'avait pas dis qu'il était présent. Elle avait juste dis que c'était son parrain, rien de plus ! Il se sentait respiré enfin, pas trop quand même parce que cela casserait son image de marque, déjà largement entamé.

Il s'empêcha donc de soupirer de soulagement et retourna son attention vers la belette castor qu'il tenait sur ses augustes cuisses et eu un sourire mauvais. Il faillit tomber à la renverse quand il vit que la gamine avait exactement le même sourire sur ses lèvres enfantines. C'était une vision dérangeante. Presque terrorisante pour tout dire. Une enfant de quatre ans ne _devait pas_ sourire de cette façon ! C'était réservé à ceux qui c'était amusé chez les mangemorts !

« Et mon parrain c'est celui qui a battu un grand mage noir. Il super fort. Et mon parrain c'est lui qui m'a accompagné. »

Il y eu un grand vide dans le cerveau de ce pauvre Severus Snape. Un vide ressemblant étrangement au silence qui précède une tempête. Là c'était plus un ouragan avec alerte rouge. Potter-était-ici. Potter-n'était-pas-loin. Potter-avait-toute-les-chance-de-le-voir-en-père-noël…

Qu'on lui rappelle juste que l'assassina d'une personne valait la perpétuité à Azkaban car il était à deux doigts, _deux doigts_, de massacrer son neveux avec une lenteur et un sadisme succulent.

Anaïs, loin de se douter de ce que provoquait exactement la présence de son parrain au monsieur, reprit son questionnement.

« Alors, t'es qui toi ? »

Severus la dévisagea un moment et ce dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

♫♪♫♪♫

Draco aurait voulu se trouver à des années lumières de là où il était à présent. Il maudissait le sort –ainsi que Blaise puisque c'était lui qui lui avait lancé- qui l'empêchait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et donc de sauvé le semblant d'honneur qui lui restait encore.

D'un autre côté un Malfoy faisait toujours face et serrait les dents. Un Malfoy n'était pas lâche, ses ancêtres n'avaient _jamais _étés lâches. Mais ses ancêtres avaient-ils été un jour confronté à un Harry Potter au sourire en coin délicieux et qui jetait un regard plus que moqueur à sa tenue, somme toute, ridicule ? Ses ancêtres avaient-ils seulement connu la honte de devoir se déguiser en _lutin de noël_ ! Non, jamais. Alors les ancêtres pouvaient aller voir dans leurs bordels en enfer s'ils n'avaient pas mieux à faire que de les lui briser menues, menues.

En fait ce qui lui faisait le plus peur se n'était pas tant de se retrouver devant Potter dans cette tenue. Non ce qui lui faisait peur c'était de se retrouver devant Potter. C'était con mais c'était vrai. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi !

♫♪♫♪♫

Plus Harry s'approchait et plus ça conscience lui disait, lui criait, de fuir. La raison était simple : Draco Malfoy était un canon. Jusque là ça ne changeait pas vraiment de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait approché. En fait Malfoy était encore plus canon que la dernière fois. Draco Malfoy était un dieu incarné. Il n'était même pas ridicule dans ses collants verts. Il était sexy, bien trop sexy et Harry se demandait sérieusement s'il allait pouvoir résister et ne pas lui sauter dessus. Sa conscience avait peut être raison pour une fois. La fuite était une option envisageable.

Et puis non. Il ne fuirait pas Malfoy et son corps de démon angélique ! Il ferait face, avec son érection douloureuse qui frottait doucement la paroi un peu rugueuse de son jean. Heureusement que son lourd manteau cachait cette réaction peu discrète qui prouvait l'enthousiasme que ressentait son corps à la vu de celui du blond. Et dire que ce traître réagissait à la seule entente de son nom. Harry était un cas foutu, perdu, irrécupérable !

Il lui fallut une demi-minute pour se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé à la hauteur de son fantasme vivant et qu'il devait être particulièrement ridicule à être, là, immobile, face à lui, un sourire con sur les lèvres.

Ridicule il l'était mais se temps de réflexion, bien qu'infime avait permis à Draco de reprendre quelque peu ses esprits et donc de se préparer à l'attaque. Car il était évident que Potter ne l'inviterait pas à prendre le thé et les biscuits chez lui, délicieusement nus, allongé à la romaine sur des draps en soie noire étrangement froissée, le corps encore brûlant de leur précédent exercice physique et charnel. C'était une idée à rayer _dé-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment_ de son esprit pervers. 100 de ses neurones devaient s'être suicidé à cette image bandante tant la tension était insupportable pour leurs métabolismes fragiles. Quand à son sexe… il ne valait mieux pas le citer. S'il voulait bien reprendre sa position initiale cela l'aurait arrangé car il était difficile de cacher une érection dans un collant ultra moulant.

Harry se reprit tout aussi rapidement, son sourire en coin se replaçant sur son, divin, visage. Il était fou de voir comme la présence du blond à ses côtés était bénéfique pour sa santé, aussi bien mentale que physique. Des frissons de bien être parcourait follement son corps et caressaient sa colonne vertébrale. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Les montagnes russes que faisaient ses intestins en ce moment même lui avaient réellement manqué. C'était un peu comme s'il retrouvait une partie de lui.

« Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy ! »

Le blond le regarda un instant, les sourcils haussé au maximum, un air condescendant et perplexe gravé sur son beau visage.

« Potter, tu n'espères quand même pas que je te réponde « Potter, Potter, Potter » ? »

Le brun éclata de rire. Un rire chaleureux, un peu rauque. Il était beau dans son long manteau de feutre, le nez plongé dans son écharpe crème, d'un blanc un peu cassé, les joues rose tel un enfant heureux de vivre.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Draco eu réellement honte de sa tenue. Il aurait voulu être n'importe où que devant Harry, vêtu de la sorte. Mais il fallait voir la vérité en face, il ne pouvait pas. Et puis son charisme naturel ne lui était pas conféré par sa tenue mais appuyée par celle-ci. Et puis la honte n'avait jamais tué personnes comme le disait si bien cette belle phrase toute faite, créée pour rassurer les bons gens. Enfin ça restait à prouver. Si des gens étaient bien morts de honte et bien on ne pouvait pas être au courant puisqu'ils _étaient morts_ !

Harry lui se mordillait doucement la lèvre, les yeux fixé sur le blond, se retenant à grande difficulté d'évacuer la bave qui stagnait dangereusement dans sa bouche. Il devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy, ne serait-ce que pour préserver l'intégrité parfaite, ou presque, de son cerveau.

Si Draco paraissait magnifique de loin il était tout simplement éclatant de beauté vu de près. Il y avait une sorte d'aura qui émanait de lui et qui ne le quittait jamais, même lorsqu'il était affublé d'un ridicule bonnet de lutin.

Il secoua imperceptiblement sa tête et ses hormones, leur ordonnant de resté bien à leur place et sage.

_Pas bougé !_

« Je n'espérais rien de tel Malfoy, mais tu l'as fait pour moi malgré tout et je t'en remercie. »

Le petit sourire moqueur du brun était tout simplement craquant. Draco faillit gémir et le prendre en otage entre ses propres lèvres. C'était évidemment à exclure. Potter ne réagirait sûrement pas bien à ce genre de contacte. Avec d'autre peut être, mais par avec lui. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

La réalité était qu'il n'avait pas été aussi détendu depuis un long moment. C'était comme si tous ses muscles se déliaient, doucement, après avoir été constamment tendu, retenu. Il se sentait vivre.

La pseudo dispute, ressemblant plus à de la chamaillerie de gamin, n'en était pas la seule cause. La présence seule de Potter si près de lui, enivrante, agissait comme une coupe de bon champagne. Tout son corps était en effervescence. Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses pétillait. Il était totalement grisé. Un voile trouble, un peu chaud, se déposait sur son cœur, l'enveloppant de tendresse et de bien être. Il avait l'envie stupide de sourire.

♫♪♫♪♫

à suivre…

♫♪♫♪♫

La suite devrait arriver le week end prochain avec le nouvel an, si j'ai accès au net chez ma tante, et si j'ai le temps da la taper !

Les OS, promis à Badangel666, Mel'Aramain, Leviathoune, KuroiMamba et Crazysnape, ne devraient pas tarder non plus. (j'écris mieux chez ma tante, n'ayant pas accès au net aussi facilement et travaillant sur un portable.)

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances, ou un bon début et je vous dis à bientôt, en espérant pouvoir lire vos commentaires !

Bisous doux

Zoo†


	2. Chapter 2

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. La suite de lutin est bien là, sous vos yeux ébahit ! (ça reste a prouver.)

Aujourd'hui, pour souhaiter un **heureux anniversaire à ma Toung et une bonne année à vous tous**, je vous livre la fin de ce OS

**Bonne lecture ! **

££££

Anaïs attendait, tranquille, sur les genoux du père Noël, l'identité de celui-ci. Elle était fière d'elle. Sa mère avait bien fait de lui apprendre l'intimidation. Et son parrain avait bien parfait son éducation. Elle le tenait et elle était ravie. Jubilante même. Si elle avait été un peu plus âgé elle aurait su que cette plénitude lui venait du sentiment de puissance et de supériorité qu'elle éprouvait face à l'adulte qui la portait sur ses cuisses.

« Severus Snape, professeur de Potion de Poudlard honni de tous ses élèves sauf ceux de Serpentard. »

Un sourire dangereux ornait les lèvres fines et pâles de l'homme. À quoi bon continuer à jouer le rôle du bon papi gâteau maintenant que la petite fille savait ce qu'il était, le terrifiant et méprisant maître de potion de Poudlard.

La brune le fixa un long moment, l'air inquisiteur, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, quelque chose q'elle pourrait trouvé sur le visage de Severus.

« Le professeur, un peu bête, qui s'amusait à retirer des point à Parrain parce qu'il n'aimait pas son père ? Papa m'a dit que vous étiez quelqu'un d'un peu simplet, qui jouait encore à la dînette en faisant mumuse avec ses potions. »

Un long silence suivit. Le choc avait été grand pour Severus. Mais pouvait-on s'attendre à autre chose de la part de Ronald Weasley ? Certes non, c'était évidement. Il fallait rétablir la vérité. Sa vérité. Simplet, lui, et pourquoi pas Potter draguant Draco pendant qu'on y était.

££££

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient, l'air amusé. Ils auraient presque oubliés le ridicule de la situation. Presque. Harry n'était pas du genre à oublier qu'il avait une occasion en or pour faire chier Draco Malfoy, et d'être ainsi près de lui.

« Vraiment Malfoy, où est passé ta fierté ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de te déguiser en lutin de Noël pour amuser les petits n'enfants. Surtout si cela t'oblige à porté du rouge. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais juré que c'est à cause d'un pari que tu t'affiches ainsi. Mais un Malfoy, ne pari pas, tu nous l'as assez fait remarquer durant notre dernière année. »

Pendant leurs 7° années à Poudlard, le jeu à la mode était de parier quel serait le prochain « petit ami » de Harry Potter. Pansy était celle qui faisait le plus de pari avec Ron. Colin n'était pas bien loin derrière. Blaise était aussi bien placé. (Il était l'une des conquêtes du vainqueur ce qui expliquait sa connaissance du tatouage tribale que portait le brun au creux de ses reins.)

À chaque fois qu'on avait demandé l'avis du blond, celui-ci lançait un regard écoeuré à ses amis et rageur à Potter pour finalement lancer :

« Vous me prenez pour qui ? Un Malfoy ne pari pas, jamais. Un Malfoy est au-dessus de ces jeux puérils. De plus il n'est pas bien difficile de deviner avec qui Potter va baiser, il se tape tout ce qui a deux jambes, une queue frémissante, et qui bave devant sa connerie. »

Cette déclaration avait fait fureur. Harry pleurait de rire quand il l'entendait. Il avait même été voir Draco avec une démarche des plus sensuelle et lui avait demandé s'il ne voulait pas venir s'envoyer en l'air avec lui puisqu'il avait deux jambes, une queue frémissante et qu'il bavait sur son corps, en plus de sa connerie.

Cela lui avait fallut une baffe bien envoyée ainsi qu'une belle coloration de cheveux (rose). Mais Ron et lui riaient encore de la tête qu'avait fait Draco à ce moment là. Mémorable.

Cependant, le Draco qu'il avait en face de lui avait changé, du moins dans son comportement. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et il penchât la tête sur le côté, ses dents d'ivoire mordillant sa bouche pleine.

« Et si s'était le cas Potter ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point s'est agréable de se retrouver en collant ultra moulant, en plein hiver, devant des gosses monstrueux qui braillent et avec un bonnet ridicule sur la tête. Franchement je recommencerais bien. Surtout que je me fais mater de tout les côté par des bouseux d'une discrétion incroyable. Rien de mieux pour passer un bon réveillon que tant de bons souvenirs encore bien vivace dans ma pauvre tête. Et toi Potter comment ça va ? Toujours seul ? On attend le grand amour ou simplement l'orgasme de ta vie ?

- Orgasme ? Non j'en ai déjà eu des très bons, je ne te donnerais pas trop de détails, l'envie de te voir vomir ne m'habite pas. Et oui toujours seul. Que veux-tu on ne peut pas tous trouver chaussure à son pied. C'est une chance que tu as. Et puis, Malfoy, tu oublis que la discrétion est une chose de plus en plus rare dans e bat monde. C'est tragique je trouve, pas toi ? »

Le blond avait un air surprit, carrément étonné.

« Tu viens de sous entendre que j'étais casé Potter ?

- On dirait bien. Ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda le brun, l'air de rien. »

Draco garda un moment son expression surprise, puis quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux la remplaça.

« Non, ce n'et pas le cas. » Il ajouta avec un zeste d'humour « Pourquoi ? Tu es intéressé ? »

Harry le regarda avec le même amusement.

« Peut être bien, dit-il avec sensualité. »

Draco éclata de rire et quelque chose de chaud s'alluma en Harry, son cœur. C'était comme si un soleil d'hiver avait élu domicile en lui avec sa douce lumière.

« Alors note bien que je suis libre comme l'air. »

££££

« Donc tu es le Professeur bête de Poudlard. Moi aussi je t'aurais quand j'y serais ? » Demanda Anaïs avec candeur.

_Manquerais plus que ça. J'aurais donné ma démission depuis longtemps et le vieux bouc n'aura d'autre chois que d'accepté ! Je serais marié de plus. Pas question que je continu à l'occuper de ses petits marmots._

« Sûrement pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est la paix. _La paix_. Et avec toi dans ma classe je ne l'aurais jamais. »

La fillette se mit à bouder, pas contente de se faire refouler ainsi. Et puis cet homme l'étonnait. Elle ne savait rien de lui sauf ce qu'elle avait entendue de son père et de son parrain. Mais sa mère les grondait toujours quand cela arrivait, disant que c'était un homme très bien puisque Neville en était tombé amoureux et qu'ils allaient se marier.

Non pour elle c'était un réel inconnu. Et elle voulait en savoir plus, il l'intriguait avec son air sombre et un peu sadique sur les bords. Oublié les 18 ans, Harry et ses propres fiançailles. Elle voulait juste en savoir plus sur Severus Snape. Elle n'aimait plus Neville aussi parce qu'il était plus proche de l'homme qu'elle. C'était même pas juste.

« Même pas grave d'abord ! Je suis une petite fille très gentille, c'est mamie qui le dit ! Et puis je poserais plein de questions à tout le monde sur toi comme ça je pourrais tout savoir de toi. Et puis tu te marieras même pas avec Neville parce que ça sera moi ta femme. »

Elle avait l'air totalement décidé et sa décision était irrévocable. Elle serait Madame Snape. Ce n'était pas à discuter.

££££

« Je note, je note ne t'inquiète pas. Aurais-tu envie de te faire sauter par le survivant ?

- Sauter non, mais il parait que tu fais bien l'amour. Alors qui sait, un soir où je n'aurais rien d'autre à faire… » Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent alors que ses joues se coloraient d'un magnifique bordeau. Il enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son épaisse écharpe de laine pour cacher son visage à la vue de Draco.

La rougeur d'Harry n'avait pourtant pas échappé au blond et il le trouva réellement adorable. L'ancien Gryffondor se repris pourtant rapidement et répliqua.

« Ma porte te serra toujours ouverte Malfoy, il faudra seulement que tu pense à me prévenir, on sait jamais. Et puis jamais après 23 heures, je suis de petite nature et aime avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Pauvre choux, minauda faussement le blond. Petite nature hein ! Tu ne dois pas être bien résistant alors. Franchement, où a-t-on cherché que tu étais une bête de sexe ? »

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir puis déclara d'un air demeuré parfaitement imité :

« Ben dans mon lit, pourquoi ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne le fais que dans un lit ? Tu es démodé Potter et coincé aussi. »

Harry le fixa un instant avant qu'un air malin et séducteur ne prenne possession de son visage. Il s'approcha un peu plus du blond, qui surprit, n'esquissa pas un geste. Le brun le prit en otage entre la colonne, sur laquelle il s'adossait il y avait peu de temps encore, et ses bras. D'une voix rauque il lui murmura à l'oreille, la frôlant du bout de ses lèvres :

« Je fais ça dans maints et maints endroits Draco, à toi de le vérifier. J'adore particulièrement les douches chaudes, très chaudes. »

Il se détacha lentement de lui, le laissant goûter à la chaleur rassurante de son corps. Draco avait fermé les yeux de bien être. Tout son être brûlait, sa tête lui tournait. Harry avait une odeur parfaite, légèrement épicé, totalement enivrante. Un aphrodisiaque pur. Tout en lui était torride, absolument tout.

Jamais Draco n'avait été aussi jaloux des ex du brun. Jamais il n'avait eu cette envie dévastatrice de les détruire un par un pour avoir osé appartenir à Harry. Et avoir eu Harry en retour, rien qu'à eux, l'espace d'une nuit.

L'un ne l'avait jamais eu. Il ne lui avait jamais appartenu corps à corps. Juste dans ses rêves. Il était à lui, dans sa tête, dans son corps, mais Harry ne le savait pas, il ne le saurait jamais.

Harry le désirait, c'est ce qu'il ressortait de l'attitude de son ancien ennemi. Mais il le désirait pour une nuit, comme pour les autres, il n'était pas spécial pour Harry, il n'était rien, rien qu'un beau cul à baiser, rien d'autre. Rien

££££

Severus sentait une migraine pointer son bec avec une insistance tout à fait monstrueuse. Cette petite peste était tenace, beaucoup trop tenace. C'était bien pour cela qu'il détestait les enfants. Ils se faisaient des films dans leurs caboches et ne voulaient plus se les enlever, persuadés que cela était réel.

Et puis ils étaient tête de mules la plupart du temps et il détestait cela. Il savait que Neville voulait des enfants. Il en était tout à fait or de question. D'une parce qu'il était trop vieux et de deux parce qu'il n'avait aucune, mais alors vraiment aucune, patience et que ses sales mioches avaient tôt fait de détruire la petite particule qu'il possédait, en braillant, criant, courant, posant sans cesse des questions et ayant raison avant tout le monde. Épuisant.

« Mais oui, mais oui, c'est là, comme dirait l'autre. Et puis quoi encore ? Moi déguisé en nounours rose fluo ? Alors écoute moi bien salle gamine, j'aime Neville, et toi et bien, tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, loin de là même alors tu vas gentiment me laisser tranquille parce qu'il y a des enfants qui attende leur tour et que je n'ai pas que cela à faire. »

Anaïs fixait l'homme avec un regard noir. Puis elle lui fit un grand sourire, sauta de ses genoux, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un gros bisou sonore en plein sur la bouche. Elle le salut ensuite, rajoutant avec une délectation quasi adulte un petit « à bientôôôôôttttt » et s'en retourna en gambadant.

Le professeur de Potion ne se souciait nullement de la petite fille qui attendait son tour, voulant à tout pris monter sur ses genoux, bien trop choqué. Il le regretta quand il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur sa joue. Il poussa alors un cri bestial qui retenait depuis le début de la journée.

££££

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le manque de réaction du blond l'inquiétait. Il semblait s'être renfermé sur lui-même. Des pensées noires hantaient son visage. Leurs ombres planaient au-dessus de ses traits fins et pâles.

Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Draco avait trop souvent été hanté par ses vieux démons. Il méritait de sourire. Ça lui allait si bien. Même s'ils étaient discrets, un peu inhabité, un peu tremblant, mais si naturel, si reposant. Non, il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

Doucement il passa sa main sur une des joues douce et froide du jeune homme et la caressa, délicatement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Le blond sursauta à se contacte et releva brutalement la tête, étonné. Harry se contenta de lui sourire. Draco ne retira pas sa joue.

« Je préfère quand tu es gai, expliqua-t-il simplement, détachant lentement sa main à contre cœur et au grand dame de l'ancien Serpentard. »

L'expression de Draco devient mutine et il déclara :

« Je n'ai jamais été hétéro de ma vie Potter, enfin pas aux dernières nouvelles. En saurais tu plus que moi sur ma propre vie ? »

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire. Il retrouvait bien là son Draco.

« Oh non, je ne doute pas de ton homosexualité. Quoi que, on parle beaucoup de tes talents mais que est qui me prouve que c'est vrai ?

- Je pourrais te le prouver, répondit charnellement le blond, ponctuant sa phrase par un clin d'œil séducteur.

- Humm pourquoi pas, répliqua le brun en se rapprochant. »

Alors que Draco allait combler la distance qui séparait encore leurs bouches un cri inhumain résonna dans le centre commercial leur faisant brutalement relever la tête.

Les yeux verts du brun croisèrent ceux noir de Snape. Il ne lui fallut pas dix secondes pour reconnaître son ancien maître de potion et cinq secondes pour que cette information soit ingérée par son cerveau.

Un four rire exceptionnel en résulta.

££££

Neville lisait paisiblement des livres de recettes. Il réfléchissait déjà au repas de son mariage. Des cakes au pissenlit avaient l'air rafraîchissant. Il suffisait de cueillir les fleurs deux heures avant le coucher du soleil lors de la nouvelle lune.

Le jeune homme souffla, levant les yeux vers l'horloge murale du salon. Dix heures déjà. Il secoua la tête, fatigué.

Severus l'avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait tard durant les jours qui précédaient la veille de noël mais il avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi.

Neville avait confiance en Severus, il savait que l'homme ne le trahirait jamais. Mais il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il rentre si tard sans en savoir la cause.

Il soupira à nouveau puis se leva, décidant qu'il pouvait bien se préparer un tisane aux herbes. Il admira un instant les décorations qu'il avait fait pour les fêtes. Des bougies en suspension s'enroulaient autour de colonnes. Des feuilles de houx formaient une botte à chaque coin de la pièce. Et puis des bouquets de guis se déplaçaient avec les personnes qui entraient dans la maison.

Le maître de potion avait grogné quand il avait vu cela, mais n'avait pas fait d'autres commentaires, l'aidant même à améliorer le sort qui déplaçait les bouts de guis.

Bientôt, le fumet délicieux d'une infusion de menthe, anis et cannelle embauma la petite maison, situé à l'écart ce Pré-au-lard. Le botaniste en prit une gorgée salvatrice, sentant tout son corps se détendre.

C'est alors que la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant s'engouffré quelque flocons perdus alors que Severus se traînait à l'intérieur, épuisé.

Neville accouru pour lui apporter une épaule salvatrice. Il l'aida à se hisser sur son fauteuil préféré alors que l'homme haletait, transi de froid.

Le jeune homme courut lui chercher une couverture et lui servit une tasse du liquide ambré qu'il c'était préparé.

Après quelques minutes Severus arrêta de grelotter. Mais il avait toujours dans ses yeux, comme de la terreur.

Il leva les yeux vers son fiancé et lui demanda d'un air suppliant :

« Tu ne laissera pas tombé, quoi qu'il arrive n'est ce pas ? Et tu ne l'as laissera pas m'approcher hein ! Tu me le promets ? »

££££

Draco fermait la porte d'entrée du magasin « Au plaisir des jouets ». Il venait de passer sa soirée avec Blaise et prenait enfin congé. Aujourd'hui il venait de finir son dernier jour « lutin ».

On était le 23 et Blaise avait décidé de leur donner leur journée du 24. De toute manière, c'était la journée la plus chargée et les parents ne prenaient pas le temps de s'arrêter pour parler un moment avec le père Noël.

Et puis Severus avait un comportement étrange depuis quelques jours. Il regardait dans tout les sens, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Il avait même faillit tué un petit garçon en se levant précipitamment en apercevant une enfant avec des bouclettes et un petit manteau de feutre. Vraiment inaccoutumé, surtout venant de ça part.

Le blond souffla. Il était fatigué. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il jouait les Lutin et la foule, le froid, les cris et les bousculades étaient quelque chose d'exterminant. Il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver son petit chez lui avec sa cheminé, un bon édredon de plume et un grand chocolat chaud.

Et puis Harry n'était pas repassé. Chaque jour il avait espéré, sans vouloir trop y croire. Il avait bien fait. Chaque jour la petite étincelle qui avait doucement scintillé dans son cœur c'était transformé en plomb. Un plomb lourd, pesant, encombrant qui lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Non, Harry n'était pas venu, mais cela devait-il le surprendre ? Certes, après s'être calmé de sa crise de fou rire il lui avait promis de repasser. Promesse de vent, promesse d'alcoolique. Promesse de baiseur. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Mais cela faisait quand même mal. Très mal. Bien trop mal.

Il n'aimait pas cet amour impossible. Il n'aimait pas l'impossible, l'inaccessible. Pourtant il aimait Harry.

££££

Le brun dansait sur ses pieds, transi de froid. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il attendait que Draco. Il savait qu'il était dans la boutique de jouet, discutant sans doute avec Blaise, qu'il avait reconnu lors de sa dernière visite, juste après son fou rire.

Il lui en avait fallu du courage, du remue-méninges pour qu'il se décide enfin à bouger ses splendides fesses et qu'il aille attendre le blond pour le réveillon de Noël. Quatre jours en faites. Quatre jours de migraines atroces à force de se poser et reposer cette question : « J'y vais ou j'y vais pas ? »

Sa raison avait fini par gagnée, au dernier moment et il avait pris son lourd manteau, son écharpe et avait couru vers le centre commercial. Et depuis il attendait. Il ne partirait pas sans l'avoir vu, sans lui avoir parlé.

Son visage le hantait depuis trop longtemps, depuis toujours. Alors passé la soirée de noël avec lui, au moins. Rien que ça. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais si c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait avoir alors il prendrait, sans se plaindre, avec le sourire.

Une soirée de Noël avec l'homme qu'il aime, histoire que cette fête devienne enfin quelque chose d'important, c'était déjà trop beau.

Alors il attendait, il ne partirait pas. Pas encore, pas sans l'avoir vu.

££££

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas sur la place du centre qu'une silhouette se jeta presque sur lui, haletant, riant aussi d'après ce que pouvait entendre le blond. Une tête toute ébouriffée surgit alors, un sourire, à moitié cachée par son écharpe, lui mangeait le visage.

Harry se tenait devant lui, pétillant de bonheur, ses yeux verts brillant d'une étrange lueur. Le cœur de Draco s'emballa. Il était bêtement heureux. Il voyait bien que le brun avait les cils pratiquement gelés, les joues rouges de froid et des flocons logés dans ses cheveux, sur son manteau et son foulard. Il devait attendre depuis un certain temps, sou la neige et le froid. Il l'avait attendu lui. Alors oui, il se sentait bêtement heureux.

L'ancien Gryffondor était gêné, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il souriait à s'en déchirer la mâchoire. Il souriait parce qu'il était heureux. Heureux de le voir, de le sentir tout près de lui. Qu'il soit juste à ses côtés, juste là. C'était ça son bonheur.

« Alors que t'amène t-il ici ? Demanda avec embarras le blond, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Toi bien sûr ! »

Il eu un sourire désarmant, si vrai si simple, si doux. Un simple sourire qui prouvait qu'il disait la vérité.

Un silence confus suivit. Comment introduire le sujet. Demandé simplement ? Ou y aller progressivement. C'était si compliqué.

« Je... Je voulais en fait savoir si tu voulais passé le réveillon de Noël avec moi. »

Draco en eu le souffle coupé. Il ne s'attendit pas a tant. Mais peut être que c'était un code. Pour baiser il fallait passé la soirée ensemble. Autant que cela soit romantique. Mais pourquoi ce privé d'une telle chance.

« Évidement je comprendrais si tu me disais que tu ais déjà pris, je m'is prend un peu tard pour te le proposer.

- NON, non, c'est parfait. Tout simplement parfait. »

££££

Harry n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il avait dit qu'il passerait le prendre vers vingt heures, sur le pas de sa porte. Évidemment Draco avait du lui donné l'adresse de son humble maison. Cela avait étonné Harry qu'il n'habite pas dans le manoir familial. Le blond lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait jamais la grande et froide demeure de ses ancêtres.

Il y passait tous les premiers de l'an pour prendre des nouvelles de ses gents et vérifier que tout allait bien sur ses terres. Rien de plus rien de moins. Le siège de ses affaires était situé à Londres et sa maisonnette qui se trouvait en banlieue étai bien plus pratique, malgré le transplanage, et tout a fait plus confortable et avait figure humaine.

La neige avait recommencé sa course, tombant à gros flocon et épaississant l'abondante couche qui décorait déjà le bitume gelé. De la buée sortait de sa bouche à chaque expiration, il faisait un temps à ne pas sortir les hippogriffes.

Plus que cinq minutes et Harry arriverait. Toute la journée il s'était répété cela, « Harry vient me chercher ce soir » ou encore « je vais passer le réveillon avec Harry ». Pourtant il n'y croyait toujours pas.

Il avait eu du mal à dormir tant il était excité et c'était levé à six heures pour commencé à se préparé. Il avait changé au moins vingt fois de tenue, avait coiffé ses cheveux une bonne dizaine de millier de fois et avait imaginé un bon million de scénario plus farfelu les uns que les autres.

Et pourtant, pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait rien à attendre de cette soirée mis à par qu'elle soit agréable et qu'elle finisse par une luxurieuse et folle partie de jambe en l'air sans avenir n'y lendemain. Il s'y était fait, presque. Il restait malgré tout un peu d'amertume en lui, profondément enfoncé dans son cœur.

Enfin, il ne laisserait pas ça lui gâcher sa soirée. Sa seule soirée avec Harry. Le plus merveilleux de ses réveillons. À conditions, bien sûr, que tout se passe bien. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison.

Enfin, le vrombissement assourdissant d'une voiture lancé à pleine puissance se fit entendre. Il pu admiré quelques secondes plus tard, la carrosserie rutilante d'une magnifique C3. (Zoo : je ne vois pas pourquoi Harry aurait toujours des voitures hors de prix, c'est pas son style de toute manière.)

Le brun en sorti tout sourire, et alla se présenté à Draco, lui servant par la même occasion une petite révérence.

« Monsieur, me voilà l'humble serviteur de votre soirée. Si vous voulez bien me permettre. »

Il s'effaça devant lui et lui ouvrit la porte passager. Draco pouffa face au cérémoniale pompeux dont Harry faisait acte. Il entra malgré tout, le cœur libre.

Le voyage se déroula dans le calme. Harry avait une conduite agréable. Il n'allait as trop vite et gardait bien la route. Il s'inquiéta aussi du confort de son passager, voulant s'assurer que celui-ci est assez chaud.

Draco, qui aimait à ce qu'on le cajole, trouvait ses attentions tout à fait adorables.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand immeuble aux bais vitrées vertigineuses et aux terrasses avantageuses.

Le brun habitait dans un petit trois pièces, certes mal rangé, mais somme toute, des plus agréables. Des bibelots y traînaient par dizaines ainsi que des étagères croulants sous de nombreux ouvrages de littérature. On retrouvait des livres entassés dans des coins, ou trônant dans des couloires. Il y avait aussi de la paperasse qui s'entassait, des pochettes débordantes qui formaient des colonnes à l'équilibres précaires.

Harry avait essayé de rangé, essayé était le mot. Il avait réunit les livres et les avaient cachés derrière des meubles ou le canapé. Les dossiers et feuillets étaient « rangés » sous ce même divan et il avait installé quelques guirlandes, accroché quelques boules, un bouquet de guis et acheté un sapin assez défraîchit mais encore potable qu'il avait décoré d'angelots dorés.

L'ensemble plut pourtant à Draco qui trouva cela, frais et joyeux. C'était un appartement vivant, emplit de bons souvenirs. Harry le débarrassa de son manteau et conjura un cintre pour l'y placer. Le cintre parti ensuite rejoindre la chambre du brun en prenant garde de ne pas salir le vêtement qu'il avait en charge.

Il fit ensuite asseoir le blond et le laissa seul un instant, allant chercher du champagne dans la cuisine. Un seau de glaçon arriva seul, portant en son sein une bouteille de Lanson à la robe avenante. Le brun suivit peut de temps après, portant un plateau sur lequel deux coupe d'une finesse extraordinaire se tenait côte à côté, et où il pullulait des petits fours et autre gourmandises salées.

Draco fut très impressionné par le service. Harry fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille et versa avec art la délicieuse boisson dans une des coupes de cristal. Il servit ensuite Draco qui pu savouré les bulles délicates exploser en pétillement sur son palet alors que ses papilles s'éveillaient au goût fort et un peu fruité du champagne.

Il se servit ensuite de gougères que lui présentait son hôte et fut surpris de voir à quel point leur chaire était fondante et d'une délicieuse tiédeur. Harry avait un don pour la cuisine.

« Tu es plein de surprise Potter. Qui aurait cru que tu étais aussi doué pour la cuisine ? Pas moi en tout cas. »

Harry rougit et grommela quelque chose de tout à fait distinct.

« C'est pas moi qui les ai fait, c'est du surgelé. »

Draco demeura silencieux un instant, un instant seulement, puis éclata de rire. Il riait tellement que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et que sa mâchoire lui faisait mal. Harry se mit alors à bouder ostensiblement avec une moue tout à fait enfantine et digne d'Anaïs elle-même. Elle avait du l'initié à certaine pratique gamine. À moins que cela soit un don inné chez lui.

Le blond se calma enfin et sourit en voyant qu'Harry restait plongé dans son mutisme renfrogné. Il s'approcha alors de lui et déposa un petit baisé dans son cou, en profitant pour humé, l'espace d'un instant, l'odeur de sa peau.

Il se redressa, un peu rouge, alors qu'Harry avait les yeux exorbités. Ils passèrent enfin à table, parlant de tout et de riant, riant surtout en se remémorant les bons souvenir de Poudlard.

« Avoue quand même que tu étais un affreux gamin pourrit gâté qui ne cherchait qu'une chose, avoir des crosses avec nous et faire perdre des points à tous ce qui n'étaient pas Serpentard.

- Ô, mais j'avoue cela sans honte aucune. J'étais très fier de mon comportement, je le suis un peu moins maintenant, et encore, quand je revois la tête de Weasley quand je lui ai lancé un sortilège de croissement, suivit de celui de saut, je me dis que ça avait quand même du bon !

- J'en étais sûr, s'écria Harry en brandissant sa cuillère pleine de sorbet au citron, c'est toi qui as transformé Ron en grenouille humaine.

- évidement, renifla Draco avec un méprit feint, qui d'autre que moi aurait pu le faire, je te le demande ! Ne me répond pas Granger parce que c'est faux. J'avais elle n'aurait eu l'idée de le faire, bien trop mauvais genre pour une miss je sais tout !

- J'avoue. Mais je suis dans la regrettable obligation de te dire que c'est moi qui est transformé tes robes en couche de bébé et t'es mis une auréole sur la tête aussi que des ailles et un carquois remplit de flèche et d'un arc dans le dos. Tu étais si mignon en cupidon de la ST valentin ! »

Draco le fusilla du regard, se souvenant parfaitement de cette horrible journée sixième année où il avait été obligé de porter se costume ridicule une journée entière. Heureusement, on lui avait lancé un sort de réchauffement. Il serait sinon mort d'une bonne pneumonie.

« Ne t'inquiet pas Potter, se n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et cela se payera, tu peux en être sûr.

- Au mais je n'en attends pas moins de toi. Je serais déçu en cas contraire ! »

Et puis le dîner se termina et ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le divan où ils sirotèrent un bon chocolat chaud.

Alors que dix heures et demie allait sonner, Harry sorti de sa poche un petit paquet chiffonné et un peu brouillon et le tendit, sans plus de cérémonie, à Draco.

Celui-ci le prit, surprit et heureux de recevoir un cadeau. Un peu honteux aussi, car lui-même n'en avait pas prévu, ayant totalement oublié.

Il découvrit un vif d'or un peu usé mais encore flamboyant qui étira paisiblement ses ailles dans la paume de sa main. Étonné il releva la tête vers Harry qui fixait le petit objet d'un air mélancolique.

« Je te l'avais volé en Septième année, pensant que puisque tu avais volé mon cœur je pouvais bien prendre ton vif d'or, histoire d'avoir quelque chose t'appartenant. C'était bête mais il ne m'a pourtant jamais quitté. Je l'avais toujours avec moi dans une poche ou attaché à mon cou. Et puis je me dis qu'il fallais peut être te le rendre.

Draco tremblait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi pensé. Il était comme paralysé par les informations qui lui tombait dessus. Harry l'avait aimé. Peut être qu'Harry l'aimait encore. Il fallait qu'il l'aime encore.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main douce et chaude caresser sa joue. Harry le fixait avec une sorte d'adoration parfaitement lisible dans ses yeux verts. Harry l'aimait encore.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es beau Draco. Tu es magnifique, pur et merveilleux. Tu ne peux savoir comme c'est dur de t'aimer. Parce que ça fait mal, très mal de savoir que l'on n'aura jamais l'espoir, qu'un jour, ce sentiment soit réciproque. Et ça tape sur le cœur comme un poignard aiguisé, la lame chauffer à blanc. Et ça tape, et ça tape, alors on essaye d'oublier, mais au fond de nous, tout au fond on ne veut pas. »

Doucement il se reprochât du blond et déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était simple, fragile. C'était beau.

Draco sentit une lame couler le long d'une de ses pommettes. Une larme de joie. Harry l'a sentit aussi mais comprit cela différemment. Il avait honte de profiter ainsi de Draco. Il se détacha alors et baissa la tête.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais seul. Plus jamais. »

D'un coup, le survivant releva la tête, risquant de se bloquer une vertèbre. Devant lui Draco continuait à pleurer mais dernière ses larmes on pouvait apercevoir un gigantesque sourire. Un sourire heureux. Un sourire complet.

Le blond se jeta sur Harry, alors que celui-ci rirait de bonheur. Les baisers suivirent, fous, assoiffés, maladroits. Les chuchotements étaient passionnés, pleins de je t'aime.

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne regarde qu'eux. C'est une histoire qui dure depuis des siècles et qui continuera encore, celle des râles de plaisir criés alors que l'autre prend possession de votre corps. La sueur qui se dégage des deux corps mêlés pour la vie. Les puissants coups de rein qui délivrent un plaisir inconnu et presque insupportable tellement il est tortueux.

Et puis les regards, les paroles, les gémissements, les draps qui se froissent. L'amour qui se passe et qui recommença demain, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les deux cœurs se soient asséché, mais cela ne se passera jamais.

Parce que dans leurs râles, dans leurs sueurs, dans leurs cris murmurés il y a leur amour. Leur amour qui fait corps, leur amour qui se délivre, qui se libère, qui vient hanter l'autre à vie.

C'est l'amour d'un corps, c'est l'amour d'une vie. Et sa recommencera, quelques soit les années, quelque soit les personnes, quelque soit les sexes. Parce que c'est ça la vie.

££££

**Environs deux mois plus tard. **

Ron Weasley enfilait sa robe de soirée en satin bleu nuit tout en pestant. Il ne voulait pas aller à ce mariage, pas plus qu'il ne voulait voir le petit ami de Harry. Il était sûr, à la tête que son meilleur ami faisait à chaque fois qu'il en était question, que le petit ami n'allait définitivement pas lui plaire. Et puis il avait comme un pressentiment, une impression qui ne lui était pas du tout agréable. Il y avait aussi les sourires en coin de sa femme. Rien de très réjouissant.

Il se battait contre son nœud papion quand Hermione entra, talonné par une Anaïs sur excité et toute pomponnée. La jeune femme dirigea négligemment sa baguette vers son époux, semblant cherché quelque chose du regard. Immédiatement le court morceau de tissu forma un parfait nœud ce qui provoqua un grognement sourd du roux. Hermione, qui avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, passait son châle sur ses épaules alors que sa fille lui tirait sur la jupe.

« Dis Maman, on y va hein, on y va ! Veux pas être en retard ! Veux pas ! Et puis papa il prend toujours son temps ! »

Sa mère lui fit un sourire radieux et passa une main dans ses jolies boucles lâches. La petite fille avait passé une jolie robe verte à froufrou argenté que le fameux petit ami de son parrain lui avait offert comme remerciement. Elle avait même mis ses chaussons de danse couleur argent.

« Mais oui on y va ma chérie. Ton père va se faire un plaisir d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération. »

Ron ne releva pas, ne voulant pas avouer qu'il n'avait pas comprit l'image, mais fixait avec une sorte de sidération ridicule sa fille.

« Parce qu'Anaïs vient ? Mais il n'en est pas question ! Ma fille n'ira pas au mariage de Snape. Il en est hors de question. »

Il prit son fameux air buté qui se trouvera confronté au regard noir de sa femme. Deux minutes plus tard ils se trouvaient tous dans le salon, près à prendre la cheminée, un sortilège de bonne conduite placée sur un ancien Gryffondor furieux.

Se fut Neville qui les reçu, magnifique dans sa robe ambre, s'accordant à ses cheveux et yeux. Il semblait pétiller de bonheur. Un sourire ne semblant vouloir s'atténuer ornait son visage. Hermione, émue par son bonheur plus que visible, le pris dans ses bras. Le jeune adulte, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, gêner au plus au point, lui tapota doucement le dos.

« Hermione ? »

La jeune femme se reprit, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient sur ses cils. Son Gryffondor de mari leva les yeux au ciel, clairement agacé.

« Ce n'est rien, les mariages m'ont toujours rendue sentimentale. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel tout en serrant la main de son ami, essayant de lui offrir ses plus sincères vœux de bonheurs avec Snape. Anaïs le dardait étrangement du regard, l'air pincé. Elle ne lui réserva qu'une légère révérence.

Neville fut surprit par cette attitude, la petite fille ayant toujours été charmante avec lui, mais ne s'en formalisa pas d'avantage, la tête encore plongée dans le coton du bonheur. Ses parents ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Hermione était bien trop occupé à noyé le jeune marié de question et Ron avait déjà rejoint le buffet, profitant de l'inattention de sa femme.

« Ça ne te fais pas bizarre de penser que tu es dorénavant Monsieur Snape ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Tu sais cela fait quatre ans que nous vivons ensemble. C'est juste la concrétisation de notre couple. Mais la cérémonie était très émouvante. Harry et Draco on parfaitement tenu leur rôle de témoin. C'était simple et joli. »

La jeune femme sourit, pensant à sa propre cérémonie, Harry apportant les alliances de cristal, celles-ci se transformant en argent ou en or une fois placée au doigt désigné, un nerf partait de ce même doigt pour rejoindre directement le cœur et cette coutume durait depuis l'Égypte antique, Ginny attendant pour leur donné les deux fleures de lys qu'ils devraient gardés intacts le temps que durera leur amour commun.

Cette cérémonie se déroulait à huit clos, le prêtre, les deux témoins et les époux étant les seuls présents. Ce n'était qu'ensuite que les invités arrivaient pour le buffet.

Ron avait accourut de suite quand il avait entendu le prénom de son cousin éloigné.

« Parce qu'il est là lui ! S'écrit a-t-il avec horreur. »

Neville le regarda avec surprise.

« Oui puisqu'il était le témoin de Severus. Mais… Harry ne t'as pas dit ? »

Le roux fronça les sourcils, se posant pas mal de question.

« Dit quoi ? »

Il remarqua de suite le fait que Neville semblait des plus gêné alors que sa femme le regardait avec un air moqueur. Le jeune homme pâlit de suite, comprenant d'un coup ce que cela pouvait signifier. Si Harry aurait du lui parler de Malfoy et qu'il ne l'avait pas encore c'est que c'était _lui _le petit ami en question. Celui avec lequel Harry voulait se marier et avoir une famille.

« Ne me dites pas que… Commença à crier le roux. »

Mais il fut coupé par un cri de pure joie que poussa sa propre fille à la vue de Severus Snape qui entrait au même moment dans la pièce, un robe verte bouteille sur le dos et une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres. La petite fille se jeta dans ses bras, hurlant un assourdissant « SEVYYY ».

Plus personne ne bougeait, regardant fixement la petite fille se serer contre un Snape totalement crispé. On aurait presque pu entendre les chouettes hululer, alors que celles-ci séjournaient trois étages plus hauts.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit alors à nouveau pour laisser entrer un couple tendrement accolé et qui n'était autre que Harry et Draco. Le silence s'appesantit encore.

Draco leva la tête et aperçu Anaïs qui prenait son parrain pour un nounours tout doux. Il eu une envie de ricaner pratiquement incontrôlable. Il se retenu pourtant, difficilement certes mais il le fit malgré tout. Harry, étonné par le manque de réaction de son amant à ses baisers papillons dans le cou, leva à son tour le nez et un sourire sadique prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Severus ! Tu as retrouvé ta petite fiancée. Comme c'est mignon. Dommage que cela soit le jour de ton mariage. »

Si l'ex professeur de potion aurait pu tuer son ancien élève il l'aurait fait avec une joie inconsidéré. Il faudrait vraiment pensé à revoir la loi qui condamnait tous meurtrier à passer au moins dix ans de sa vie à Azkaban. Elle n'était pas adapter. Non, vraiment, qui pourrait bien regretter Potter, mis à part ses quelques milliers de fans, ses amis et, Draco, son propre filleul, le traître. S'il le tuait il servirait la cause mondiale. Mais personne ne voulait le croire.

Ronald Weasley reprit enfin contenance, avant Hermione, encore sous le choc. Il était encore plus pâle que quelques minutes plutôt, livides et à deux vifs d'or de s'évanouir.

« J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi ma fille est accroché à Snape comme si sa vie en dépendait. »

Sa femme reprit enfin ses esprits et le fusilla du regard.

« Ronald, on en a déjà parlé, tu dois l'appeler Severus, SE-VE-RUS !

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le sujet chérie. Je me suis déjà forcé à venir pour Neville alors que je n'ai aucune raison d'assister au mariage de Snape. Et puis mon meilleur ami doit m'annoncer aujourd'hui qu'il se tape Malfoy et que tout le monde le sait sauf moi. Enfin, ma fille se jette sur mon ancien professeur de potion, cauchemar de ma jeunesse alors qu'elle n'ait même pas censé le connaître. J'aimerais juste pouvoir y voir un peu plus clair. »

Draco gloussa, un paquet rectangulaire dans les mains s'avançant vers un Neville encore paralysé.

« On se calme Weasley, on se calme. Elle est là l'explication. »

Il tendit le cadeau au jeune marié, un clin d'œil en plus alors que Harry l'enlaçait par la taille. Neville le prit timidement, un peu gêné. Severus grondait.

« Draco, ne fait pas ça où tu vas le regretter ! Siffla t-il dangereusement.

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Prend le comme cadeau de mariage LondubSnape, désolé. J'espère qu'il te plaira, c'est assez spécial. »

Le roux lui regardait avec suspicion le blond.

« En quoi cela va-t-il éclairer mes lumières ce cadeau ? »

Draco eu un sourire en coin, amusé.

« Tu verras Weasley, tu verras. J'espère juste que tu n'en moura pas de rire. »

Severus, se trimbalant comme il pouvait avec une Anaïs dans les bras qui ne voulait pas le lâcher, avait réussi malgré tout à se rapprocher du groupe et se tenait à côté de son époux, tendu. Le reste des invités avait repris leur conversation, les surveillant malgré tout du coin de l'œil.

« Dracoooo, ne fait pas le con !

- Mais enfin parrain, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte.

- Neville, chéri, on l'ouvrira plus tard ce paquet, il faut que l'on s'occupe des invités à présent, nous n'avons pas le temps maintenant.

- C'est à moi qu'on l'as donné Severus, pas à toi, j'ai le droit de décider de quand je vais l'ouvrir se cadeau. »

Harry se retenu de peu de tirer la langue à son ancien tortionnaire. Draco, lui, fit un énorme sourire à celui que ses parents avaient nommé son parrain. Parrain et tortionnaire qui se rembrunit de suite, furieux de se faire rembarrer par son mari.

Le papier, étrangement vert foncé et argenté, pour découvrir un album photos à la couverture de cuire marron, beige, gravé aux initiales des deux époux.

« Je me suis permis de le remplir, un peu, au début. De sublimes photos. »

Neville ouvrit alors l'album et se retrouva face un Severus en Père Noël faisant sauté sur ses genoux une petite fille tout de rose habillé. Il y en avait une vingtaine, toutes sur le même thème, Severus Snape en papa nowel gâteau.

Ron, qui s'était penché pour pouvoir apercevoir les clichés, fronça les sourcils.

« Et en quoi le père Noël en photo pourra m'aidé à comprendre le fait que ma fille soit accroché à Snape comme une groupie sur Harry ? »

Hermione pouffa. Neville lui regardait les photos avec une sorte de stupeur étrange. Harry et Draco se fendaient la poire.

« Chéri, _c'est_ Severus Le père Noël. »

Le roux resta un temps immobile un long moment avant e partir dans un long et profond rire de gorge. Il était rouge tellement il riait.

« Snape, hihi, Sn.. Snape en père Noël ! HoHiihi ! Snape en rouge et blanc avec une barbe faisant hohoho ! Mouahahha ! Snape faisant gouzigouzi à des petits enfants. C'est trop ! »

Il était près à se rouler par terre tant il riait. Ses côtes le faisaient mal mais il s'en moquait. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait autant rit. Pas même quand Harry avait été forcé de porter un costume de lutin de Noël l'année dernière, après avoir parié avec les jumeaux sur un résulta d match de quidditch. Non, décidément, même Harry en collant vert n'était pas aussi marrant que Severus Snape en papa Nowel.

Anaïs regardait son père avec un air à la Macgonagal, mécontente qu'il se moque ainsi de son futur époux.

« Tu ne te moque pas de Severus papa, c'est mon fiancé ! »

Cela clama de suite le jeune homme dans son fou rire. Il faillit même s'étrangler, avant de pousser un retentissant « de quoi » !

Les éclats de rire d'Hermione, Harry et Draco redoublère alors que Neville gagatisait devant les photos de son mari, imaginant déjà leurs futurs bambins jouant avec lui à « sur mon dada ». Mari, d'un beau rouge Gryffondor, qui était parti se planquer dans un coin, une bouteille de pur feu sous la main.

££££

Dumbledor, un bonnet de lutin sur la tête, regardait avec étonnement son ancien professeur se soûler avec une bouteille de pur feu. Il n'avait pas pu arrivé plutôt, ne trouvant plus son costume de père noël et voulant venir absolument venir déguisé il avait du enfiler son costume de lutin. Celui-ci datant un peu il avait eu du mal à faire glisser le collant légèrement trop étroit pour sa morphologie présente. Minerva avait du l'aider en jetant au vêtement un bon sort d'élargissement.

Il avait été des plus surprit, quand, en arrivant, il avait vu Hermione, Harry et Draco écroulé de rire, Neville rêvant devant des photos d'un père Noël gâteux et Ron criant à sa fille, que non elle ne pourrait se marier avec Snape.

Et puis comble du comble, Severus se soûlait dans un coin de la salle, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

« Êtes vous sûr d'aller bien Severus ? Demanda le directeur inquiet. »

L'homme leva sur lui un regard vide d'expression avant de prendre un air de confidentialité.

« Vous savez, un lutin, c'est malin ! »

Et il hocha la tête, l'air sérieux, avec devant lui un pauvre Albus qui commençait à se demander si St Mangouste avait encore de la place à l'étage cas désespérés.

THE END

Voilà, voilà c'est enfin fini :)

N'oubliez pas l'auteur 0;p


End file.
